Gordo and Mork
by TrumpetPlayersRule
Summary: There's a new kid named Mork and Gordo doesn't like him but guess who does, Lizzie!!! Gordo has to act fast before Mork and Lizzie become an item. Please read and review!!!
1. What kind of a name is mork?

Author's note: I don't own Lizzie, blah, blah, blah, you know the old phrase.  
  
At school.  
  
Lizzie: Ooo look, it's the new student Mork Claybe.  
  
Miranda: What kind of a name is Mork?  
  
Gordo: Is he from some foreign country?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, Ohio.  
  
Miranda: That explains everything.  
  
Lizzie: He's coming this way. How's my hair?  
  
Miranda: You like him?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, he's cute.  
  
Miranda: (sees Mork) Oh my god! He's so dreamy. I can see why you like him Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: What's the big deal he's just some new guy and what kind of a name is Mork anyways?????  
  
Mork: I heard that!  
  
Lizzie: Nice one Gordo!  
  
Lizzie: Sorry please excuse my friend he can be rude sometimes. Hi my name is Lizzie.  
  
Mork: Ya it's ok babe where I'm from Gordo means fat boy so I'm not that offended.  
  
Miranda: I knew that  
  
Gordo: What?? You knew my name meant fat boy all this time and didn't say anything? How long did you plan on hiding this from me?  
  
Miranda: Until we got to high school and you took Spanish.  
  
(Mork leaves.)  
  
Gordo: I don't think he likes me.  
  
Lizzie: Do you think he likes me?  
  
Miranda: Of course he does. Who wouldn't like you Lizzie, guys think you're so hot, except for Ethan Craft but he's kind of slow. Plus he's going to be a geek in high school, he's going to play water polo. What a loser! Hahahahahahahahah!  
  
(the bell rings, every one leaves) 


	2. Hey babe!

Author's note: You know I don't own Lizzie Mcguire, so I see no point in telling you again.  
Later that day at lunch  
  
Lizzie: Look it's Mork again! Let's ask him to sit with us.  
  
Miranda: Yeah, he's sitting all by himself.  
  
Gordo: I don't think so. I told you already, he doesn't like me.  
  
Miranda: He never said he didn't like you.  
  
Gordo: He called me fat boy.  
  
Miranda: He did not Gordo, he just said your name meant fat boy.  
  
Gordo: That's another thing, stop calling me Gordo.  
  
Miranda: Why? Just because it means fat boy doesn't mean it's a bad name.  
  
Miranda: Besides, you would have never known if mork had not told you.  
  
Lizzie: Are we going to ask Mork to sit with us or what?  
  
Miranda: I'll go ask him.  
  
At Mork's table  
  
Miranda: Hey Mork, do you want to come sit with us?  
  
Mork: Is Lizzie going to be there?  
  
Miranda: Yeah, why?  
  
Mork: Just cuz'  
  
At Lizzie's Table  
  
Lizzie: Hi Mork! Glad you could come.  
  
Mork: No problem. I do anything for you babe.  
  
Gordo: Hey, why were you all by your self Mork?  
  
Mork: Because I was waiting for a hottie to invite me over, but Miranda was close enough.  
  
Miranda: Hey!  
  
Mork: Nothing personal, I just don't find you attractive. I would be attracted to some one more like Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Really?  
  
Mork: Yeah babe, how would you like to go out tomorrow?  
  
Gordo: Stop calling her babe!  
  
Lizzie: Gordo!  
  
Miranda: Why should he stop?  
  
Gordo: Uh.because.it's discriminating against women, yeah that's it!  
  
Mork: Whatever, so what you say?  
  
Lizzie: Sure!  
  
Mork: Ok , tomorrow at 7:00. Bye babe.  
  
Lizzie: Bye!  
  
Mork leaves.  
  
Lizzie: Can you believe it!  
  
Gordo: Yeah, it's great.  
  
Miranda: We have to go shopping later today.  
  
Lizzie: Sounds great. Be right back, I got to use the restroom.  
  
Lizzie leaves.  
  
Gordo: Did I mention that I really don't like him.  
  
Miranda: What do you have against him? Wait, are you jealous because he is going on a date with Lizzie?  
  
Gordo: Of course not why would I be jealous of a really tall, good looking guy that is going out with a really beautiful girl?  
  
Miranda: You are totally jealous.  
  
Gordo: Is it that obvious?  
  
Miranda: Yeah! I saw right through that whole discriminating against women thing.  
  
Gordo: Hey, it's pretty hard to think of a cover up when one of your best friends is giving you the 3rd degree!  
  
Miranda: It's not every day that Gordo gets stumped. I had to act when I had the chance.  
  
Lizzie comes back  
  
Lizzie: Hi, what did I miss?  
  
Miranda: Oh, Gordo was just telling me how jea.  
  
Gordo: Generous! How generous I was today. Right Miranda?  
  
Miranda: Uh.yeah! He was just going to let me borrow five bucks. Weren't you Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Oh yeah, here you go Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: Okay, whatever.  
  
The bell rings, everyone leaves. 


End file.
